


Our Look

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place near the end of episode 43.  The look that Marvelous gives Joe when they're reunited is for him alone.</p><p>Written for my wife, Michiru, by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Look

Our Look (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

That look. The special one meant for Joe alone, and he saw it then, as Marvelous sauntered up to them. Their captain thought they were all dead, the intensity in his eyes as they met Joe's spoke volumes on how glad he was that was not the case. Later, those eyes promised him. Right now, they both had a Zangyack to kill. As it was the one that tried to crucify Marvelous and eliminate the rest of them, they would take pleasure in that, before taking pleasure in each other

\--

Joe headed to Marvelous' quarters that night aboard the GokaiGalleon. The others were in the process of going to bed after celebrating their win that day, as well as surviving what was very nearly their last battle. The look Marvelous had given him when they approached each other after their escape was still burned into Joe's aftervision. Maybe it always would be.

He knocked briefly and quietly on the bedroom door before stepping inside. Marvelous glanced over as he finished taking off his red waistcoat. His lips quirked up at one corner. "Better late than never."

"Hey, I wasn't late enough," Joe replied as he walked toward him. "You're still dressed."

Marvelous tossed his coat onto a chair and spread his hands in invitation. Joe moved forward and began unfastening Marvelous' shirt. He raised his eyes briefly to meet the other pirate's and found the look again. Suddenly, he was crushed in Marvelous' embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered in Joe's ear, a tinge of uncharacteristic desperation in his voice.

"I'm right here," Joe murmured back. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed him, hard and reassuring and full of life.

"You'd better not," Marvelous growled. They started removing each other's clothing, not in the mad rush both of them wanted to, but slowly, enjoying every inch of skin as it was revealed. When they were both completely naked, Marvelous reached behind Joe and unfastened the tie that bound his long hair. He drew his fingers through the raven strands, spreading them so that they flowed over Joe's shoulders.

"Would you be insulted if I called you beautiful?" he asked impishly. "'Handsome' just isn't good enough."

"As long as you don't mind my calling you sexy." Joe smiled, resting his forehead against Marvelous '. "That's what comes to mind right now."

They kissed again, and their hands began exploring, stroking. The two of them crawled onto the bed, and Marvelous grinned widely as he watched Joe move closer, his sleek, loose hair framing his face like a curtain.

"You know something?" he joked. "If you had a real pirate name you'd be Pretty Hair the Pirate."

"Oh yeah?" Joe smirked, pushing his face into Marvelous'. "Then you'd be Hot Butt the Pirate."

Marvelous laughed and pulled Joe into his arms. "I could always start introducing myself that way, but I'm afraid it might attract unwanted attention, meaning anyone's but yours."

"Then we'll save it for here." Joe nuzzled his neck. "Although, in your case, 'Marvelous' already covers everything about you."

"This is true." The red sentai closed his eyes. "Mmm … Maybe I should call you Magic Lips instead."

Joe peeked up and grinned. "Wait until you see what my magic lips can really do."

Marvelous lay back, happy to let Joe use him as his playground for a while. He reflected one more time on how he might have been spending this night alone if things had happened differently. He said a silent thank you to any force that might be listening and relaxed to enjoy Joe's ministrations.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Secrets

Prompt: Any, any, whispered in an ear.

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
